Les petites manies
by Tristana
Summary: Tout le monde à des manies parfois contrariantes. Severus en fait la douloureuse expérience, lui pour qui la seule présence du Lucius Malfoyus est source de problèmes en tout genre. Ne lisez pas si vous voulez voir un Sevy parfaitement maître de luimême.


Titre: Les petites manies...

Réponse au défi d'Isilya7 qui, un mardi soir, à 20h59 me propose d'écrire, je cite : un lucius-sevy avec les mots : ballerine, tigre en peluche, allumer réfléchir et chewing gum à la fraise. Tout ça parce que je savais pas quoi écrire et que j'avais pas envie de continuer 'Memories'... Pauvre de moi! Nan je rigole.

Couple : Le grand, le beau – et très blonde – Lucius Malfoy et le merveilleusement ténébreusement sadique Severus 'Sevy' Snape.

Disclaimer: Lulu, pas à moi; Sevy, pas à moi... Tou à JKR. Jason Isaac est seul propriétaire de sa belle gueule, même chose pour Alan Rickman. Et je suis la seule responsable pour les libertés prises avec leur caractère. Ils sont complètement OOC, bien sûr. Hormones obligent...

Note : J'aime beaucoup lire des yaoi mais je me dois de préciser que ce n'est pas mon rayon du tout. (NdA: ça à changer depuis mais je me sens pas d'écrire un LM/SS... Y en a qui sont plus douées.)

**Les petites manies **

Samedi 13 octobre 

Les gens ont tous des manies. Certaines que l'on trouve adorables, d'autres que l'on trouve positivement horripilantes.

Severus Snape, serpentard de septième année en avait à présent la triste conviction lorsqu'il observait ses camarades. Par exemple, James Potter qui passait son temps à s'ébouriffer les cheveux pour se donner un style, ou alors Bellatrix Black qui faisait crisser ses ongles manucurés sur la table dès qu'elle était contrariée. Dans un autre registre, celui de 'la-manie-la-plus-emmerdante', il y a Lucius Malfoy. En effet son condisciple ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être foutrement sexy dans n'importe quelle p- circonstance. _Alterte rouge, Sev', oublie ce que tu viens de dire, ça se fait pas ! Tu es peut être gay mais ça ne sert à rien de te faire du mal en pensant au postèrieur _fort appétissant _du Sieur Malfoy ! _

Bref, on l'aura compris, Severus avait un petit problème de conscience vis-à-vis de son camarade. Qui se muait en problème de 'pantalon-trop-serré' pendant les cours de divination, lorsque Lucius s'étirait langoureusement comme un chat, et que sa chemise s'échappait de son pantalon pour découvrir quelques centimètres peau au niveau de la taille. C'est à croire qu'il faisait exprès, et que ça le faisait marrer. Mais ça ne servait à rien de rêver, le blond agissant de cette manière avec tout le monde.

Et ça le faisait chier ! Mais alors royalement. Il n'aurait jamais pensé atteindre un tel sommet d'irritatio- d'énervement. C'est vrai quoi ! Rien que de voir cette pouffe de Narcissa essayer de lui rouler une galoche dans les couloirs le rendait malade. Lucius était à lui et à personne d'autre ! Non mais !

Lundi 15 Octobre 

Il faudra qu'il pense à aller consulter un psy. Ce n'est pas normal.

De quoi ? De fantasmer comme un dingue sur un type qu'on connaît depuis qu'on a commencé l'école et avec qui on partage son dortoir. Quoique… Quand on pense que le type en question est 'Monsieur-je-suis-le-prince-des-serpentards-bouffi-d'orgueil-mais-avec-un-corps-comme-le-mien-je-peux-me-le-permettre,' c'est vrai qu'on peut comprendre. Surtout depuis un certain incident qui consistait en ayant vu l'objet de son désir sous la douche. C'est vrai qu'il y avait de quoi. Et c'est à ce moment précis qu'il se rendit compte :

1° : qu'il était totalement atteint et,

2° : que décidemment, la vapeur était une belle saloperie.

Le pire, c'est quand on pense que l'autre blonde en à rien à foutre. _Aïe, mauvais choix de terme Sev', faut te calmer. Arrête de penser aux différents sens de ce terme et surtout à celui-lààààà ! Maman, je suis fichu, OSKOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!¨ _

Et puis, il est tellement trognon quand il dort, avec ses cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller, sur son visage tandis que ses bras étreignent quasi-amoureusement son tigre en peluche. Oui, c'est bizarre mais bon. Y en a qui on une loupiote en forme de lapin rose – n'est-ce pas Sirius ? – et bien lui c'est un tigre en peluche. Un tigre blanc en peluche. Mais pas n'importe lequel, celui de Lucius. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour remplacer cette foutue peluche dans les bras du blond – et dans son lit. _Pas bien Sev', c'est pas le moment. Tu es en cours et c'est pas le moment de rêvasser sinon la vieille chèvre en tartan va encore te passer un savon. _

Il rouvrit les yeux et essaya de se concentrer sur le cours. En vain. Heureusement que

MacGonagall n'avait pas pensé à l'interroger sinon il aurait bien été en peine de répondre à

ses questions sur les capacité polymorphique des vampires.

Lorsqu'il alla se coucher, l'esprit de Severus fourmillait d'interrogations et de possibilité de potions.

Lundi 22 Octobre 

Ayant perdu espoir de dormir en paix pour la fin de l'année scolaire à moins de s'assommer de calmants, Severus se rabattit sur la potion de sommeil. Sans se rendre compte que cela allait littéralement bouleverser sa santé. Mais c'était soit ça, soit manquer de sauter sur Lucius dès qu'il l'apercevait. Ce qui n'était pas mieux.

Bien sûr, il avait demandé plusieurs fois à changer de dortoir depuis sa cinquième année mais à chaque fois, cette faveur lui avait été refusée, faute de motif sérieux. Il n'allait quand même pas dire à Slughorn que c'était à cause de la présence de Lucius, non ?

Ce qui fait que chaque soir depuis deux semaines, il va se coucher à une heure du matin, afin d'éviter toute interaction avec son ami pendant les moments critiques qu'étaient le lever et le coucher. Tout simplement parce que la simple vue du torse nu de son vis à vis déclenchait en lui des réactions assez… spectaculaires, si l'on peut dire. (T : On le comprend.) Alors le reste… Il pouvait pas être hétéro, comme tout le monde ? Ou alors, faire comme les autres : fantasmer sur le corps de l'icône gay, j'ai nommé, Sirius Black. C'est vrai que, quand on y pense, le clebs est plutôt appétissant. Mais pas autant que son colocataire.

Donc, non content de se coucher aussi tard – ou tôt, ça dépend des points de vue – il s'imbibait copieusement de somnifère. Si bien qu'il agissait comme un zombie la plupart du temps.

Bien sûr, pendant la journée, ce n'était pas facile. Après tout, lui et Lucius étaient amis – dans le sens où deux serpentards puissent l'être – et ils passaient pas mal de temps ensembles. Et puis, pendant la journée, ça allait. Surtout quand il voyait cette (ndlr : l'expression a été censurée afin de préserver la santé mentale de nos lecteurs.) de Black junior qui était littéralement ventousée à lui. En effet, pendant qu'il pestait contre la blondinette, son esprit faisait abstraction des atouts de Lucius. Ce qui l'arrangeait, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne se voyait pas se trimballer une érection permanente. Surtout s'il devait rester à proximité de la cause de son état. Et il se refusait à donner à Black une bonne excuse pour se foutre de sa gueule, 'serpentard' et 'suicidaire' étant antinomiques.

Lundi 5 Novembre 

C'était la fin des vacances, et si Severus avait réussi à tenir jusque là, c'est tout simplement parce que Lucius avait dû retourner chez lui quelques jours.

Oui, mais les cours avaient repris et l'autre abruti continuait à se démerder pour être encore plus bandant qu'avant son départ.

Il était d'une humeur franchement exécrable qui avait tendance à se muer en crises de colère aux proportions homériques lorsque quelqu'un s'avisait de l'enquiquiner. Or, il était encore plus… Oui bon, voilà quoi… quand il est en rogne.

Ainsi, notre Sevy-chou national avait recommencé à prendre des doses gargantuesques de potions de sommeil, à tel point qu'il lui arrivait de prier pour ne pas aller à l'infirmerie. Si Pomfresh s'apercevait de son petit manège, il était foutu. Mais alors foutu de chez-

Donc, le petit génie des potions zombifié travaillait tant bien que mal dans la salle commune lorsqu'il se senti observé. Il savait pertinemment de qui il s'agissait mais il avait envie de finir son devoir tranquillement, c'est-à-dire, sans être dérangé par les incursions intempestive d'une conscience perverse qui, ô hasard, se manifestait dès qu'il posait les yeux sur le blond. Tout ça pour dire qu'il ne leva pas le nez de son parchemin et continuait de griffonner – même si sa main était un petit peu moins assurée qu'avant.

Bien sûr, la capacité à accepter d'être ignoré n'était pas en option sur ce modèle-ci de Malfoy (pour plus d'informations, l'auteur vous invite à consulter notre catalogue) et il s'attendait à une explosion de rage d'un moment à l'autre. D'autant que Lucius revenait d'une semaine passée en – presque – tête à tête avec son papounet adoré - aheum. Chose qui ne pouvait que faire empirer son humeur.

Nom d'une gargouille en tutu, c'est pas vrai, ce type est une bombe atomique – dans tout les sens du terme – et il n'avait pas envie d'être dans la même pièce le jour où le minuteur va afficher zéro. (T : Moi si… yummi) (T : Rose, le tutu ?)

Il fut déçu. Pas de crise, pas de hurlements. Rien. Sauf un soupir mélancolique poussé par quelqu'un manifestement au bout du rouleau. Lequel névrosé finit par se lever en grinçant des dents avant de rentrer dans leur dortoir – dont il claqua la porte avec force conviction.

Mais plutôt que de s'attarder sur le sujet 'Lucius en crise', il se remis à plancher sur son exercice, avant de décider qu'il y avait mieux à faire et il se mit à griffonner sur une nouvelle feuille un dessin qui, il l'espérait, allait lui changer les idée. Son crayon courait sur la feuille et lorsque son cerveau reprit du service, il s'aperçut qu'il venait de dessiner un Voldemort grimé en ballerine, en train de faire des pointes, sous l'œil ébahi d'un Albus Dumbledore habillé comme Catherine de Russie. Ajouter à cela du rose pour le tutu et nous obtenons une nouvelle fantasia signée 'Voldy' ou peut être une variation de la symphonie du mon chauv- euh, Mont Chauve, pardon.

Il sourit, prit le dessin et remonta dans son dortoir. Rodolphus et Gene ronflaient comme des bienheureux tandis que notre blonde préférée roupillait plus ou moins bien, emberlificoté dans sa couette en compagnie du Sheer-khan en peluche. Ce qui fit penser à Severus qu'il 'voulait être un tigre en peluche à la place du tigre en peluche'. (T : Sev', it's not good.) Il déposa son œuvre sur la table basse au milieu de la pièce, il avait la flemme de farfouiller dans ses tiroirs pour la ranger. En oubliant le sujet de son dessin. Mais bon. Même les génies ont des trous de mémoires. Il était tellement crevé qu'il s'endormit comme une masse.

Mardi 6 Novembre : 

Un bruit discordant se fit entendre, perturbant le sommeil de Severus. Lequel marmonna un vague sort qui eu pour effet de faire sonner le réveil encore plus fort. Tant bien que mal, un bras émergea de la couette pour envoyer valdinguer l'outil de torture au loin, soit, au pied du lit de Rodolphus.

Tandis que ses camarades émergeaient et s'habillaient, Severus mit tellement d'application à ne pas sortir le bout du nez hors de son nid douillet de peur de se retrouver avec vue sur un certain colocataire à moitié à poil qu'il se rendormit. En plus, il faisait un rêve très agréable qui incluait le fait qu'il remplaçait enfin Sheer-Khan dans les draps du serpentard. Et que, contrairement à la peluche, il se révélait plutôt… actif. Il était six heures quarante-cinq du matin.

Quelques temps plus tard, il entendit un ramdam pas possible qui indiquait la sortie des Lestrange du dortoir. Bien sûr, Lucius était quelqu'un de discret – surtout le matin – cela dit, il aurait parié son set de potion que ledit Lucius se trouvait encore dans la pièce. Et il ne fut pas déçut.

Il entendit un bruit étouffé qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un éclat de rire maîtrisé. Il risqua un œil hors de sa couette pour voir un Lucius écroulé de rire qui n'en pouvait plus tellement il se marrait. A côté, le dessin. Severus eu un sursaut et manqua de jaillir de son lit comme un diable hors de sa boîte lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il était en boxer et que ce n'était décidemment pas le moment de se retrouver devant Lucius dans cette tenue. Manquerait plus qu'il finisse avec une trique monstre et là, il ne pourra pas la lui cacher. Il se contenta donc de sortir la tête, précautionneusement, tel le bernard-l'hermite. Lucius le remarqua et repris son empire sur lui-même.

« Salut Sev'.

« 'Alut.

« Tu serais pas un peu suicidaire, par hasard ?

« Pourquoi donc ?

« A ton avis ?

« Bof. Du moment qu'aucun d'entre vous n'est assez con pour aller le montrer à un des deux vieux timbrés, y a pas de risque pour que je me fasse suicider. A moins que tu cherches à m'éliminer.

« Moi ? Oh non… » Il avait cet air un peu – trop - détaché qui voulait dire : _« Ce serait dommage » _

Puis il sortit, laissant le cerveau de notre petit Sevy se dépatouiller avec ce qu'il avait vu. Et avec la signification de l'air 'ce serait dommage'. L'emmerde, c'est que Lucius avait développé un certain talent pour l'Oclumencie. _Avec un père pareil, ça vaudrait mieux. _

Lorsqu'il revit Lucius, un peu plus tard dans la matinée – après s'être méchamment fait remonté des bretelles qu'il ne portait pas à cause de son retard en cours d'enchantements – ce fut vers le lac. Lucius avait une attitude étrange.

Soudain, il se rendit compte que son ami fumait. Fumait une cigarette. Lui, un sang pur, qui essayait de se détruire la santé à l'aide de l'arme de destruction massive moldue la plus efficace au monde. Il s'approcha et s'assit à quelques mètres de Lucius. Lequel l'avait vu, mais semblait attendre d'avoir finit sa cigarette.

Quelques instants plus tard, le sorcier écrasa l'instrument de son suicide en expirant de la fumée bleutée qui s'échappa en de langoureuses volutes. _Comme lui… KOA ?! Nan, c'est pas moi qu'ai pensé ça, stop, coupez ! Y a un problème dans le scénar ! _(NDA : Je ne vois pas où.)

Severus n'eu pas le temps de s'étendre davantage sur l'hypocrisie manifeste de sa conscience parce que son collègue n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de lui. Et s'assit.

Ils restèrent là quelques minutes à regarder dans le vague. C'est alors que le requin de terre femelle connue sous le nom de Narcissa 'sangsue' Black fit son apparition. Le cerveau de Severus se mit automatiquement en mode 'Veille' et il lui sembla que celui de Lucius faisait de même.

Au bout de quelques temps, il fut brutalement tiré de sa torpeur par un rugissement à la limite du démoniaque. Il regarda de droite et de gauche et ne vit aucun démon ni dragon à proximité. Il compris que l'auteur n'était autre que Lucius, qui ne le remarqua pas, occupé qu'il était à balancer à la figure de Narcissa toutes les imprécations et injures de son répertoire.

La jeune femme pris d'ailleurs la poudre d'escampette bien avant que le sujet enragé n'ai pu finir le quart du tiers de la moitié de son chapelet. Severus se prit à jurer que jamais il ne fera tourner l'héritier malfoy en bourrique. Car en cet instant, il avait tout du dragon hyperactif de l'hydrogène.

Lorsqu'il se fut un peu calmé, il retomba sur le sol avec un bruit mat en étouffant une exclamation qui aurait pu passer pour 'Aïe mon coccyx !' Et ressortit son paquet de clopes.

« Hey, Lucius…

« Mmmh. (Coince sa cigarette entre ses lèvres et sort son briquet.)

« Tu devrais plutôt essayer le chewing-gum à la fraise.

« Gnien ? (Haussement de sourcil.) Le jeune homme réalisa que, pour communiquer, avoir une cigarette dans la bouche n'était pas très pratique. Il la prit entre ses doigts, délicatement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ?

« Juste une idée comme ça. Ça détend, et puis, l'impact sur ta santé est moindre.

« Et alors ?

« Tu connais des gens qui fument ? Pour en avoir côtoyé, je peux te dire que c'est loin d'être un cadeau. Tu veux un exemple concret ?

« Je t'en serais reconnaissant.

« Okay. Le tabac fait jaunir les dents et si tu fume trop, il y a de forte chance pour que tu te mettes à refouler du goulot, et ce, même sans avoir fumé au préalable.

Bien sûr, toute personne que connaît Lucius peut se rendre compte à quel point cet argument a pu porté. C'est que, ça carburait dur sous le scalp de notre blondinet – hé oui, les blonds ont un cerveau en état de marche et, plus impressionnant encore, ils savent s'en servir ! C'est vrai que la perspective de 'refouler du goulot' et d'avoir un dentier à cinquante ans ne l'emballait pas plus que ça.

'Tu as sans doute raison.' Il jeta la cigarette au loin d'un air dégoûté avant de faire brûler le paquet.

'Est-ce que tu connais le sens de 'dosage' ?'

'En potion ?'

'Nan, tout le temps, abruti !' Lucius eu un cri indigné.

'Qui t'as donné le droit de me traiter d'abruti ?!'

'Pourquoi, c'est un modèle déposé ?' Sourire narquois du Seversu Snape qui, soit est inconscient, soit totalement givré… ce qui revient au même.

'Non. Mais le 'Lucius Malfoyus', oui !'

'Ah…' Il n'était pas tellement affecté par la réaction de son ami, qui, même si elle était puérile, était compréhensible dans le sens où c'est lui qui avait commencé.

Remarquer, il faudrait que Lucius réfléchisse… Hum… Pas compatible avec son cerveau ça. En plus il avait un regard bizarre là. Et notre Severus, dont la subtilité s'était fait la malle depuis environ deux heures, se prit à énoncer clairement ses pensées. Ce qui n'est pas la chose la plus sage à faire quand on a affaire à un Malfoy.

Il est vraiment craquant comme ça. Oups… Haussement de sourcil. Pas bon signe.

'Severus.'

'Hum moui… ?'

'J'ignorais que le haussement de sourcil était considéré comme un signal d'alarme…'

'Oh, tout le monde le pense… Ouaaaarrrrggghhh !!!' _Naan maman dis moi que c'est pas vrai dis moi qu'il pas entendu ce que je viens de diiiiiireeeuhhh !!! _

'Sev' ?'

'Kyah !'

'Tu t'enfonce !' (T : Ahem…)

'Sans blague ?'

'J'te jure.'

Un ange passa dans le cadre de la fic, aussitôt suivit par une meute de ses congénères. Ils étaient tellement nombreux que l'auteur, ne voyant plus ses protagonistes, décida de les congédier par de forts délicats coups de New Rock dans leurs séraphiques postérieurs.

'Je suis censé penser quoi de tout ça ?' Le blond avait l'air pensif. Comme s'il venait de prendre conscience d'une possibilité quelque peu inhabituelle.

'Je ne sais pas.' Severus eut la bonne grâce d'avoir l'air penaud mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce qui se passait sous la capillarité platine de son camarade. Il allait péter un câble ? Là encore, le petit Sevy a oublié de récupérer son encéphale au vestiaire et se retrouve en proie à une nouvelle incursion mentale. Dont il ne se rendit pas compte, absorbé qu'il était dans ses sombres pensées.

'Décidemment, faut-il que tu sois à ce point stupide !' soupir de Lucius. Le jeune maître des potions releva la tête juste à temps pour voir le visage de son ami se rapprocher dangereusement du sien, à une vitesse qu'il aurait qualifié d'hallucinante si son neurone restant ne s'était pas fait la malle afin de préserver l'intimité de son propriétaire.

Lorsque les lèvres de Lucius se posèrent – fort agréablement – sur les siennes, le neurone de Sevy revint planter une pancarte : « Attention terrain glissant ne pas s'approcher. » et retourna dans le sud de la France.

Privé de neurone opérationnel, Sevy se retrouva figé sur place. Ce qui n'était apparemment pas du goût du blond, qui ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de passer lentement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieur, faisant quelque peu sursauter Severus. Voulant protester pour molestage – certes désiré mais quand même – il eut le malheur (ça dépend pour qui) de tenter d'ouvrir la bouche. Et il se rendit compte de son erreur lorsqu'il sentit une langue apparemment joueuse investir le terrain. _Mayday mayday ! Venez m'aidez !!!_ Une main trouva le moyen – il ne savait pas comment parce que occupé ailleurs – de lui caresser tranquillement le torse, imprimant une légère pression, histoire de le faire pencher en arrière. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir, ce qui encouragea notre Lulu national à poursuivre son exploration, apparemment très prenante.

Severus fut trahit par lui-même – ou devrait-on dire : la partie hormonale et un temps soit peu opérationnelle de son être (certains diront trop opérationnelle). Et – enfin – il rendit son baiser à Lucius. Il se dit en passant qu'il était en train de faire une belle boulette, surtout quand il se rendit compte que ses mains – indépendamment de sa volonté – avaient commencé à repousser l'uniforme du Serpentard, exposant peu à peu cette peau qui l'avait fait fantasmé pendant un bon moment. Il détacha les cheveux de son vis-à-vis, qui lui tombèrent presque instantanément dans les yeux, lui bloquant la vue – et l'empêcha de voir le sourire triomphant de Lucius. (NdA : Léchage de babines, plutôt.)

Alors qu'ils reprirent leur séance de léchage d'amygdales, Severus finit par couper la chique à son cerveau – et à l'auteuse, arguant que ça faisait du bien de se laisser aller de temps en temps.

oOo

NB: Je laisse à Severus son ignorance sur ce qui est normal.

oOo

Voilà, j'ai finit cet OS le 26 juillet 2007. Ahem... (Le décoinça ge à pris plus de temps que prévu.)

J'espère que ça vous a plut! (Si tel est le cas, vous connaissez la marche à suivre. lol)

A une prochaine!

ps: Si vous n'avez pas de compte, laissez moi une adresse - j'aime bien répondre aux review.


End file.
